The disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus to detect a synchronization delimiter.
A typical wireless communication system communicates data in units, such as packets. For purposes of allowing a receiver to recognize the beginning of a given packet, a reference synchronization delimiter, often called a “syncword,” typically precedes the other data of the packet in the packet's transmission. Therefore, upon recognizing a syncword in an incoming data stream, the receiver processes the data that proceeds the syncword to acquire meaningful and correct information about the associated packet.
Wireless data communications are often subject to interference, which may introduce some degree of data loss and errors in the packet data. To protect the transmitted data and allow the recovery of otherwise lost data, the packet data may, in general, be encoded pursuant to various data encoding schemes (Hamming Distance, Reed-Salomon or Viterbi encoding schemes, for example). The syncword, however, typically is not protected or encoded due to its role as being the leading identifier for the associated packet.